The present disclosure relates generally to a permanent magnet synchronous machine motor, and more particularly to a controller for a permanent magnet synchronous machine motor, and even more particularly to an integrated torque sensor and controller board for a controller of a permanent magnet synchronous machine motor.
Permanent Magnet Synchronous Machines (PMSM) motor systems are used in many applications, such as various electric power steering (EPS) system applications, where they are used to provide an assist torque to the steering system. In EPS applications, the PMSM motor systems includes a position sensor on a column shaft and may also include a torque sensor in proximity to the shaft to which the assist is being provided by the PMSM motor. The position and torque sensors may be incorporated into separate devices that are mounted to a printed circuit board. This typically requires multiple separate printed circuit boards.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide a more efficient and compact PMSM motor and controller.